


Keep me warm, ground me calm

by rikotin



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Matteo POV, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: Fictober19 – Prompt #26 “You keep me warm.”"Heavy rain was something he had always found oddly soothing. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was that made it feel so familiar and comforting, but whenever the rainy day hit the city his heart found just a little more of the peace that it desperately sought – some days more than the others."





	Keep me warm, ground me calm

Heavy rain was something he had always found oddly soothing. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was that made it feel so familiar and comforting, but whenever the rainy day hit the city his heart found just a little more of the peace that it desperately sought – some days more than the others.

The sky in Berlin was painted in shades of dark greys and blues, the threatening kind of gloomy that makes you wonder whether or not it will thunder and if you left the umbrella home because there is no way it’ll stop raining anytime soon. And it was just past noon, but the thick coating of clouds over the city made it so dim one could’ve easily believed the dusk was already falling.

The steady fall of rain had been nonstop since morning, making puddles and little streams all over the pavement and mercilessly soaking everything it touched. The rain drummed against the railing and reached just a bit inside the balcony where Matteo was sprawled in a chair, eyes lazily gazing into the distance. Against the dark sky the leaves on the trees looked odd – almost strikingly green despite the slowly but surely approaching fall.

His other leg and a small portion of his shoulder had gotten wet at some point and the air had started to have a little more bite to it after the wind had picked up. Despite the obvious chill he had been feeling for a while now he couldn’t make himself move back inside, being too mesmerized with the raindrops coating the view. Too engulfed by the echo of the rain mixing with the familiar sounds of the traffic and life below him.

Being completely fixed with the moment he missed the click of the front door, his name being called from somewhere inside the flat, as well as the soft footsteps that made their way right next to him after a short while.

”What are you doing?”

The voice was gentle but it startled Matteo nevertheless. He blinked, finding himself a little confused about where he was for a split second before turning his head to face the origin of the sudden sound. He dragged his gaze up finding a pair bright brown eyes looking back at him. David had tucked his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, his trademark beanie pulled over his head, and leaned lazily to the door frame of the balcony. His expression was a little amused, but there was this certain kind of softness in his features – the fondness in his smile – that still made something warm flutter in Matteo’s chest.

”Hi.” Matteo gave him a lopsided smile, turning his gaze back to the view he had been staring at for what must’ve been some hours at this point. The rain was still falling down, but he could see that on the horizon the cloud were slowly turning into a lighter grey, hinting to a drier evening ahead.

”How long have you been sitting there?” David asked, taking a few steps closer. He snuck his hand around Matteo’s shoulders while pressing a kiss on his head, immediately frowning when he felt the coolness of the skin of his neck and a wet shoulder of his T-shirt, ”You’re freezing.”

Matteo hummed contently in the kiss and leaned against the warmth of his boyfriend, letting his eyes flutter closed.

”Not anymore. You keep me warm.”

David snorted silently, wrapping his hands properly around Matteo’s shoulder and pulling him a bit more against himself, freeing his other hand for a moment to stroke his tangled hair slowly.

”I literally just came back and you’re soaking wet. The heat you’re trying to leech won’t keep you from getting sick”, David sighed, a smile getting just a little wider as Matteo snuggled his head a little against his abdomen.

”But you’re so warm”, he murmured and opened his eyes to gaze at the slowly decreasing rain. The trickling sound still filled the air and with David warming him up from the side, he felt more at ease than for a long time, ”This is good.”

David hummed questioningly, gliding his fingers slowly through Matteo’s locks and gently scraping his scalp with his nails.

”What is?”

Matteo drew in a breath and straightened his posture, stretching his arms and legs a bit while doing so. He turned in his chair so that David was standing between his knees and rested his hands on his shoulders while Matteo snaked his hands around him. He tilted his head back and studied his boyfriend’s face for a while. David quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit to the side, making a wide smile break onto Matteo’s face with his signature gesture he himself didn’t even register half of the time.

”What?” David pryed again giving a slight shake of Matteo’s shoulders. Matteo huffed out a laugh and glanced down before lifting his gaze back up, a content smile playing on his lips.

”You. The rain. The calmness”, he answered in a low voice, like he didn’t want to break the peace that had surrounded him right at that moment.

”The rain?” David sounded surprised, but at the same time there was underlying understanding there. Matteo felt like he always understood, like it was his second nature. He didn’t necessarily need words to explain himself to David but there was a question there anyway – a suggestion, not a demand. Matteo contemplated for a while, rubbing his nose lightly against the material of David’s shirt.

”It makes me peaceful, looking at the constant fall of the rain and the sound of it”, he began slowly with that same low voice, looking at the open zipper of the hoodie and bringing his other had to play it ”It takes my mind off of things and I just sort of drift off I guess, but it also grounds me if that makes sense.”

David mumbled an agreement, but otherwise stayed silent, still sliding his fingers in his hair as he waited patiently if Matteo wanted to continue. Just when he thought he wasn’t going to, Matteo lifted his gaze to meet David’s and smiled softly.

”It’s like you. You make me calm and grounded whenever I feel like I’m going to float off”, Matteo said, with a voice just a tad louder than a whisper ”It makes me feel safe.”

The sincerity of his voice made David’s heart jump and clench, the overflowing fondness for the person in his arms abruptly filling him up completely. David slid his hands up, cupping Matteo’s cheeks and bend down to press a slow sweet kiss on his lips. They parted little and grinned, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed together for a moment, before David stood back up and offered his hand.

”Right now I’m going to make you change your clothes into dry ones before you catch a pneumonia”, David stated pouting his lips when Matteo just stared at his hand a little dumbly. He finally took it and stood up from the chair, but not before a sly smirk took over his lips.

”You know that skin to skin contact warms you up faster?” he asked and wiggled brows, though David could tell it was still a bit half-hearted. He rolled his eyes anyway and tried to stop the smile tugging the corner of his mouth and pulled Matteo with him as he stepped back inside and closed the door. His attempts failed him when Matteo pulled him back into a hug. He pulled a muffled squeak out of him when he pressed his cold nose against the warm skin on the side of his warm neck and pressed his damp clothes against him. Despite the shudder in deep in his spine David didn’t have the heart to shoo Matteo after he sighed deeply and leaned some of his weight in David’s embrace.

”I love you”, Matteo mumbled against his skin after a while, tightening his hold around David just a touch. There was that overwhelming fondness again, as David turned his head, managing a soft peck into Matteo’s hair before tightening his own hold of him as well.

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my very first piece of Fictober 2019! It’s been a long, long while since I’ve sat down and written anything, but my, does it feel refreshing! I didn’t have proofreader at hand, but if you spot some mistakes that bother you, please point them out - I’m sure I’ll be as bothered as you and correct it instantly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet that already got a little out of hand (I was going for 600-800 words but you know)! I’d love to hear your thoughts so don't hesitate to leave a comment - short or long, all are appreciated dearly.
> 
> You can also drop by to chat with me on tumblr: https://rikotin.tumblr.com


End file.
